In order to address environmental problems such as global warming, which has been attracting attention in recent years, large facilities including office buildings and commercial facilities are required to operate with less power consumption.
About 50% of energy consumed by such large facilities is used by air conditioning equipment. Accordingly, a reduction of the energy consumed by air conditioning equipment is important as an anti-global warming measure.
In this connection, there has been provided a system, which comprehensively manages a power consumption amount consumed by the air conditioning equipment in such a building, thereby outputting advice information for reducing a power consumption amount of each of air conditioners, and controls such a power consumption amount so as not to exceed a preset target value, thereby performing measures for the energy saving.
However, in the conventional system as mentioned above, for example, even in an area such as a conference room where the number of persons who are present therein and action contents thereof are changed in a state of flux, the power consumption amount is evaluated in an unchanged manner irrespective of the changes of the number of persons and the action contents thereof. Accordingly, for example, in the case where it is necessary to raise an air conditioning level since the number of persons is large, the case where the air conditioning control is unnecessary since there are no persons present in the room, and so on, there has been a problem that energy management made by suitable control cannot be performed.